


We Found Love Right Where We Are

by ChocolateCapCookie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Background Relationships, Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Steve, Jelly Beans, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, This is basically pure fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Steve pulls him into a kiss and the audience cheers. Tony ignores them, only focusing on the feel of his husband’s lips on his, their hands intertwined.His husband. He can actually, legally call Steve his husband now.ORSteve and Tony's wedding night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	We Found Love Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like 2k of wedding fluffiness pls enjoy.

_ This is the best day of my life,  _ thinks Tony blissfully, grabbing Steve’s hand. Steve pulls him into a kiss and the audience cheers. Tony ignores them, only focusing on the feel of his husband’s lips on his, their hands intertwined. His  _ husband.  _ He can actually, legally call Steve his husband now. The thought is so giddying that Tony has to force himself from deepening the kiss and taking Steve, right here and now. It’s only the thought of Peter’s virgin eyes watching them that makes him pull away reluctantly (or at least, he hopes they’re virgin eyes. If they’re not, he needs to have a long, uncomfortable talk with the kid.)

He looks into Steve’s eyes and sees all the love and affection he feels for his husband (his  _ husband! _ ) reflecting back at him. He’s never been as happy as he is today. He’ll never  _ be  _ happier. Steve kisses him again, a soft peck just because he can, and hand-in-hand, they walk down the aisle together as the guests clap and cheer.

The reception is pretty amazing, although it's not like he expected less with Pepper in charge of all the organizing. At points, he even thinks it’s worth having this big grand wedding, just for the food. He sits patiently through the toasts and speeches, holding Steve’s hand and alternately laughing and tearing up at the hilarious or moving speeches, depending on who’s giving them. Bucky’s speech is a strong contender for his favourite, after the man had the entire room practically rolling on the floor with laughter with stories about baby Steve. Tony has teasing material to last him at least another decade.

The party goes on long and hard, with people dancing into the night. Most weddings would be over by a reasonable time, but given that practically everyone in attendance at their wedding lives in the Compound with him (and the ones who don’t are invited to stay over) nobody dies down or lets the hype fall. Steve and Tony are in full swing, dancing to every song, taking tons of pictures, and laughing and joking away for all the world like this is a normal party. They even manage to sneak out for their own private dance for a few minutes, but reluctantly decide its best to go back. After all, they have their entire lives to spend together, but the party inside is never going to happen again.

Its past midnight when the crowds, finally tired out, start to leave for their own rooms. With a smirk, Tony notices Bucky furtively sneak away with Natasha, and Clint practically dragging Coulson upstairs. For a couple of trained spies, they definitely need more practice being discreet with their choice of...bed-partners.

Tony stays back with Steve until the last of the guests has left the huge reception hall they’d set up outside the Compound. The last guest to leave is Peter, who once again congratulates them and gives Tony a very nervous hug that Tony happily accepts. Tony is exhausted and falls into Steve’s arms in the enormously empty room.

“I’m the bride,” he says childishly. “Carry me to our home, my beloved husband.” Steve simply laughs at that and rests his head on Tony’s.

“I walked down the aisle, you should be carrying me,” he retorts, and Tony can almost  _ feel  _ the fondness in his voice. It’s disgusting and Tony loves it.

“Seriously, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk to our room,” admits Tony with a slight laugh. “This was probably one of the most exhausting nights of my life.”

Within a second, Steve drops his hands from around Tony’s waist and scoops him into a bridal carry with no effort whatsoever. Tony yelps, taken by surprise, but quickly wraps his arms around Steve’s neck and fixes his husband with the most adoring look he can muster, which isn’t really that hard.

“I don’t suppose I can exhaust you more?” asks Steve quietly, directly into his ear, and Tony feels a shiver of sensuality run down his spine at the low timbre of Steve’s voice. If his enemies ever figure out how to replicate that voice, Tony is a goner, since he’s basically conditioned to blindly obey it at this point.

In answer to Steve’s question, he simply moves his hand up so he’s cupping Steve’s head, and then pulls his husband into the most passionate kiss they’ve shared all night. They look like the perfect newly-married couple; Tony’s legs dangling sensually from Steve’s arms, his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck while Steve cradles his body, tenderly giving each other a kiss full of love and hope. It’s a picture-perfect sight, but no-one is around to photograph it; this moment is for them and only them to share.

Inevitably, their kiss soon goes from sweet to rough. Tony’s hands are now tugging on the collar of Steve’s three-thousand-dollar custom-made suit, while Steve blindly carries Tony to their bedroom, the honeymoon suite, which is on the top floor of an already very high building. As soon as they enter the elevator, Tony drops his head from Steve’s lips to instead start nibbling on his neck. Steve throws his head back in a moan of ecstasy, giving Tony better access, and Tony goes to town on Steve’s neck, sucking and kissing and nibbling, reveling in the noises Steve’s making above him.

Steve pulls away as the elevator stops at their floor. Tony starts to complain, but Steve speaks first.

“I gotta carry you across the threshold,” he says with a grin. Tony rolls his eyes, but he secretly loves it, and he knows that Steve knows he loves it. Wrapping his arms securely around Steve’s neck again, he stays still as Steve solemnly carries him out of the elevator and into their penthouse floor. Tony bursts out laughing, and Steve does too, immediately pulling Tony in for another kiss. Tony closes his eyes and cups Steve’s cheeks, only focused on his husband. In fact, he’s so focused on his husband that he doesn’t register anything until Steve’s lips pull away and he’s thrown gently onto a soft, white bed.

“Oof,” he says, a little surprised. He sits up, taking in the sight of the room. There’s roses and champagne on the vanity (Pepper is a godsend), a mini-fridge Tony can already tell is full of snacks, and a large bottle of lube and several condoms ostentatiously displayed on the bedside table (he takes it back about Pepper).

Steve is slipping off his shoes and tie and neatly hanging his suit up, with the cover and all. Tony sighs. You can take the boy out of the Depression, but you can’t take the Depression out of the boy. Steve notices him staring and smiles sheepishly.

“They’re good clothes, Tony!” he says defensively. “We can wait five seconds to put them away properly.”

“Maybe you can, but I can’t,” pouts Tony, crossing his arms like a child. Steve smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead before slowly taking Tony’s shoes off himself. He rubs at the soles of Tony’s socked feet, a quick massage, and Tony damn near moans at how good that feels. He’s been on his feet all day, and it  _ hurts.  _ This is what married life should be like.

Steve gently slips Tony’s tie and suit off as well, Tony obediently following the motions. In contrast to just a few seconds ago, now he feels quiet and sated. Still horny, but it’s changed from being the fuck-me-into-next-week kind into lay-me-down-and-make-sweet-love-to-me kind. He watches Steve through lidded eyes, tired but alert, until Steve falls into bed beside him and starts kissing up his neck. Tony smirks.

“Now where were we?”

  
  
  


Tony wakes up the next morning with a very pleasurable ache in his body. It’s a combination of that sweet pang of a morning of rest after a strenuous night, plus the lingering soreness between his legs as a result of the...after-party. Speaking of which…

He slowly turns himself around, ignoring his muscles' complaints, to face the sight of a naked, sleeping Steve behind him. Tony can’t stop a wide, cheesy grin from spreading across his face; today is their first day waking up as a married couple. He’s going to get to wake up to this for the rest of his life.

He lays there silently, watching Steve for a few moments, until he can’t take the quiet anymore. He runs a finger slowly up and down Steve’s arm and back, until Steve snuffles himself awake.

“G’morning,” he says, his voice deep from sleep. If Tony was any younger, he’d be turned on and ready to go from Steve’s voice alone.

“Good morning to you, handsome,” smirkes Tony. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a baby,” Steve groans, sitting up and stretching as Tony shamelessly watches the rippling muscles in his back. Hey, they’re married now, it’s his legal right to stare at his amazingly beautiful husband.

Tony’s considering the merits of begging Steve to stay in bed longer when Steve turns to him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“How many rounds did we go last night?” he asks, which is a very odd question to start the morning with, and Tony is concerned.

“Why?” he asks in return. “Was it too much? Did I hurt you somehow? Steve, you should have stopped me if it hurt!” Steve just laughs at that.

“I should be asking you that,” he says, pressing a sweet kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Was I too rough, sweetheart?”

“No, you were perfect,” says Tony dreamily. “But why are we talking about this?”

Instead of answering, Steve just walks to their fully packed suitcase and rummages around in it for a couple of seconds. Tony bites his lip, trying not to be distracted by the sight of Steve’s naked ass in the air, when Steve laughs in triumph and pulls out...a bag of jelly beans.

He dumps the bag on the bed in front of Tony and looks at him with satisfaction. Tony is confused, and it must show on his face, because Steve pulls out a large decorated jar and sets it on the bed as well. It’s a pretty jar, decorated with ribbon and a ‘T+S’ written on it in beautiful script, clearly handwritten by Steve, but that doesn’t help him figure out what this is supposed to mean.

“Er…” says Tony intelligently. “Am I supposed to put the jelly beans in the jar and guess how many there are?”

“No, silly,” huffs Steve. “Have you never heard of the jelly bean theory?” Tony shakes his head, and Steve elaborates. “You’re supposed to put one jelly bean in the jar for every time you have sex in your first year of marriage,” explains Steve. “And then for every year after that, you take away a bean every time you have sex. Apparently, the jar never gets emptied.”

“That can’t be right,” frowns Tony, sitting up and doing some quick calculations in his head. “That would mean that 50% of all the sex the average married couple has happens during the first year of marriage. Nobody could do that, except for couples that divorce in the second or third year, maybe.” Steve just shrugs and rips open the packet with his teeth.

“Bucky told me about it in school,” he says matter-of-factly, popping a lemon-flavoured one in his mouth. “It was pretty common in the 30’s, especially for couples that got married around Easter time.”

“I have literally never heard of it,” says Tony again. He frowns confusedly. “And I refuse to let almost half the sex I’m ever going to have for the rest of my life happen in the next 365 days. I plan on living for a lot more years, Steve, and I would like to have regular sex with my husband for those years, please.” Steve just smiles at Tony’s indignation.

“Maybe we can prove them wrong,” says Steve, pulling Tony into a kiss. “Or maybe they’re right and we’ll grow up to be an old boring couple who can’t have sex ‘cause they ran out of jellybeans.” Tony smiles at that and pulls Steve down onto the bed. He flips them around so Steve’s lying flat and Tony’s straddling him, one leg on either side of Steve’s toned body. With a smirk, Tony bends down to kiss Steve’s neck.

“Well then, we’d better fill up that jar while we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was cute enough to make up for the shitty writing i'm not usually this bad I promise. More stories coming up tho!
> 
> I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
